


The Florist, The Tattoist, The Happily Ever After

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Draco Malfoy, the famous tattooist had decided to open one more shop down the road, across from Potter’s Sunshine, a flower shop owns by Harry Potter, a genius florist. What will happen to single dad Draco, when he meets single dad Harry, and how Harry thought Hermione and Draco were husband and wife.





	The Florist, The Tattoist, The Happily Ever After

Draco Malfoy, the famous tattooist had decided to open one more shop down the road, across from Potter’s Sunshine, a flower shop owns by Harry Potter, a genius florist.

It was Draco’s first day, as he got ready to open his shop, there was a knock on his door, he walks to it and opens up, and that was a guy with a messy bird nest looking hair, smiling up at him, it was literally 11am, it was too early for someone to be grinning up at him.

“Hi, we’re not open yet.” Draco greets him.

“Yeah i know, i wanted to say hello, my shop is just across from yours, here’s a welcoming gift, I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” Harry replies, as he hands him a potted plant.

“Orchid, wow that something different. Some would give me a bouquet of roses or even lucky bamboos, but Orchids, they’re nice, thank you Mr Potter. I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” Draco said as he accepts the gift.

“Well i love to stand out from the crowd, also i wanted to be safe, in case you had allergies or anything. I’ll take note, I’ll get you roses next time.” Harry chuckles, Draco blushed.

“Also welcome to neighbourhood, i hope your business will go well for you. I have to go now, see you around.” Harry said as he waves Draco goodbye, Draco waves back and smiles at him.

Draco place the beautiful flower over at his counter, it look odd but yet it was beautiful, Draco admires it, not realising Hermione had walked into his shop.

“Dray hunny, i got you breakfast!” Hermione said as she sat down the food.

“Hey there my dear. God i owe you so much, thank you.” Draco said as he got up from his seat, and kissed her cheeks.

“That’s an usual gift, who gave it to you?” Hermione said, as she examined the flower.

“Harry Potter, the florist across our shop, what’s wrong darling?” Draco ask as he sips his coffee.

“It’s unique really, the colours too. Like Green actually symbolises good fortune and blessing, while yellow represent new beginnings, friendships and joy, while red ones represent passion and desire, it also represents courage and strength. It’s an odd combination of colours though, it’s like he’s wishing you good luck and also wants a friendship with you and maybe something more.” Hermione said.

“Come on my darling, don’t overthink alright, it’s nothing serious honestly, also the only one who can tolerate me, is you, and I don’t need anybody else as my bestfriend.” Draco said, as he got behind her and massage her shoulders.

“You better not lead him on, like what you did with Blaise and Pansy, they’re the reason why you’re in western London, and not central London. Learn your lesson mister, or i might throw you to Europe.” Hermione warns as she points a finger at him.

“Chill my dear. I’m not interested to fall in love right now, i just want to concentrate on Scorpius and my tattoo shop, i have those two brat to help me take care of the rest. I’m just hoping Theo and Neville can take care of the shop, with Luna being our only hope as our main tattoo artist.” Draco sighs.

“That’s good to hear, just concentrate on raising Scorpius and that’s all that matter. I’m here to run the shop with you alright, my dear. And we’re gonna hire new tattoo artist too, interview was great last week, i have 2 potential tattoo artist, Seamus and Dean. They’re coming later on alright.” Hermione said as she cleans up the place.

“Sure thing, you take one, and I’ll take one, i trust you alright. Now time to prepare for our opening.” Draco said as he straightens himself.

It was a tiring week for Draco, and he decided to visit the local pub for a drink, as he sat in the bar stool, enjoying the night away, since Hermione had offered to look after Scorpius for him, as he sips his whiskey, the bartender slides him a martini, smiling at him.

“I didn't order this.” Draco said, as he slides the drink back.

“That gentleman over there got it for you.” The bartender said, pointing to a blushing Harry Potter who was sitting across of him. Draco got up from his seat, and he walks over to Harry.

“Well it was nice of you to get me a drink, Mr. Potter. You gave me flower the first time we met, and now you getting me a drink, what next, your number?” Draco teased him.

“Well i wouldn't mind giving you my number, Draco. And please call me Harry instead, since we're both outside of work.” Harry said as he smiles at him.

“Fine Harry then, didn't think you were the kind of guy that would go out for a drink. You look kind of reserved.” Draco said.

  
“Well my late god father always said, work your ass off during the weekdays, and splurge on yourself on weekends. Also there's nothing wrong getting myself a drink or two at the end of the week.” Harry chuckles.

“Preach that man, may he rest in peace.” Draco said, as he lifts his drink, before sipping it.

“So Draco, you're not from here, are you?” Harry asked him.

“Well let's just say, i decided to leave everything in central London, and come here to start fresh. Well sometimes we deserve a second chance at love and business.” Draco said, as he smiles at Harry.

“I would quote you on that. May you have a good and fresh beginning Draco.” Harry said as he lifts his drink, and both of them clinks their drinks together.

As they enjoyed each other company. Sipping their drinks, sharing laughter and awful memories about each other, Harry offered to send Draco home, since they live quite near to each other. Their drive back was filled with Draco giggles and flirting, as Harry parks his car at Draco's driveway.

“Hey, thanks for sending me home, do you want to go inside? I mean the night is still young.” Draco asked, as he tries to calm himself.

“Sure thing.” Harry said, as he got out of the car, he walked alongside of Draco, they both smile at each other. As they got inside, they decided to take a seat on his couch, they were sipping on warm cups of tea now. Draco lays his head on to Harry's shoulders, Harry tangles his fingers in Draco's soft blonde hair, and he kissed Draco's head, as he randomly hummed a song that had been stucked in his head. Draco looks up to him and smile, Harry leans down, as he rubs his nose against Draco's lightly.

“I want to kiss you so badly.” Harry whispered.

“Then do it.” Draco replies as he tilts his head up.

Harry smiles then leans down and kissed his soft lips, it was slow and light, Draco smiles into the kiss, as Harry tangles his fingers in Draco blonde hair, Draco places his hands under Harry chin, and pulling him closer, as Draco pulls Harry on top of him, they groan and moan as they moved in sync, the friction down there was making Draco crazy, he wanted to pull everything off, and he did, he grabs Harry shirt off, as he slowly traced Harry's side, kissing his collarbone, Harry was balancing on one hand, as he tries to pull Draco's shirt off, Draco was busy with Harry's belt and jeans, that Harry decided to just help him with it, now both man were only in their briefs, Draco grabs Harry's hand and pulls him to his bedroom, he then slam shut the door.

The next morning Scorpius ran into the house with Hermione behind him.

“Scorpi! Wait up!” Hermione said, as she tries to catch him.

“No! I miss daddy! Come on mama!” Scorpius said as he tugs her hand.

As Hermione opens the house door, Scorpius ran to Draco's bedroom. Hermione shakes her head as she went to the living room, it was messy with tea cups over turned, and what shock her the most was the pile of clothes on the sofa, she covers her mouth, and ran to find Scorpius, but it was too late.

“Scorpi! Don't go in there.” Hermione said, only for Scorpius to shout.

“Mama! Daddy is naked in bed with someone else!” Scorpius shout as he stood in the middle of the bedroom, as he points to Harry who had just woke up.

“Scorpius! What are you doing here?” Draco asked as he sat up, threading his fingers in his messy bed hair.

“Daddy! Who is this?” Scorpius asked as he points to Harry who had suddenly sat up.

“This is Daddy's friend, Harry. Harry this is my son, Scorpius.” Draco sighs.

“You didn't tell me you had a son. And a wife. Wow.” Harry said, as he points to Hermione then to Scorpius.

“Harry i can explain. Please.” Draco said, as he tried to pull Harry's hand, only for him to pull away. Harry just grabs the towel and covers himself, and walks out of the bedroom to the living room, grabbing his clothes and leaving this place.

Draco sighs and throw himself on to his pillow, he wanted to scream, wanted to cry, he thought everything was going well for him, and this had to ruin it. As he sobs onto his pillow, Scorpius came into bed and hugged him, patting his head.

“Daddy don't cry. You said big boys should never cry. So daddy please don't cry.” Scorpius said, as he tries to comfort his dad.

“Sometimes big boys can cry, Scorpi. Let's leave your daddy alone, and let's get you something to eat.” Hermione said, as he pulls Scorpius away, they left the room, only for Hermione to come back 20 minutes later, bringing Draco a cup of coffee.

“Hush now my dear, please don't cry anymore.” Hermione said, as she rubs his back.

“I thought i almost had it all, Mione. But I've lost it all. I really liked him, but things ended before it could officially started.

“Look at me Draco, it's just a set back, things will get better, trust me alright. I'll talk to him soon. For now, you must get better, stop hating yourself.” Hermione said as she rubs his back.

It was Saturday morning again, a month has passed Draco hadn't been to work most of the time, he been dragging himself around the house, he hated himself, as he sat on the sofa, sipping his morning coffee, when the doorbell rang, Draco pulls himself up and proceed to open the door, he was shocked to see Harry was standing there, with a little boy next to him, someone about Scorpius age or older.

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Draco asked as he rubs the back of his neck.

“May i come in?” Harry asked.

“Sure sure, do you want anything to drink?” Draco asked him.

“A cup of tea would be nice.” Harry replies.

“Alright take a seat while i prepare it.” Draco said as he points to the sofa.

“So what brings you here?” Draco asked as he placed the cup of tea and a juice box on the table.

“Where’s Hermione And Scorpius?” Harry asked as he sips his tea.

“At Hermione’s with Ronald, a friend of Hermione. Is there anything i could help you with?” Draco replies.

“I came here to apologise, firstly for overreacting, and secondly for not letting you to explain what was going on, you see after i left your place, that Wednesday the week itself, i bumped into Hermione while sending Teddy, my god son to school, it turns out Teddy and Scorpius were schoolmate, and Hermione explained everything to me, that she was Scorpius god mother, hence that was why he called her Mama, I assume that both of you were married, she told me that Scorpius mother left the both of you after Scorpius turned one, and you had raised him together. She then told me you were miserable and had barely came to work, i tried coming to your shop and you were rarely there, hence I’m here to see you, with these.” Harry said as he hands Draco a bouquet of roses, there were white, red and yellow ones.

“Yellow roses represents friendship, where i want to heal of friendship for the both of us. The white ones are for purity, where i want to say that i want to build a pure friendship with you, to restart again, and red is for love, i want to build a relationship with you. There’s 10 stalks of it, to say that you’re perfect for me.” Harry explains as he looks at Draco.

“Draco, I’m sorry for leaving without listening to you, i really am. I just want you to know, i want this for us, to start fresh, could you forgive me and give me another chance?” Harry said as he looks at Draco’s eyes.

“Harry, I don’t know what to say, but what if things doesn’t work out for us again.” Draco asked as he looks at Harry.

“Then we will try and try until we can make it happen.Draco please give me another chance.” Harry said with a determined look.

“Please Sir, give Papa Harry a chance. He loves you so much.” Teddy said, as he looks at Draco.

“Alright I give you one more chance, for you, for us. If things turns out too messy for us, I hope you understand that, sometimes it’s hard for me to trust someone and love again.” Draco said as he held Harry’s hands.

“Trust me, I will love you like no one ever loved you before. I’ll even shout to the world how much I love you.” Harry said.

“Then shout to the world Harry!” Draco chuckles, Harry leans in close to him and smile.

“I love you so fucking much.” Harry whispers to him.

“Why are you whispering to me, Harry?” Draco asked as he looks at Harry.

“because you’re my world.” Harry said, as he grins up to Draco.

“Damn. Come here!” Draco said as he cups Harry’s face, and pulling him into a deep long kiss, only for Teddy to clear his throat next to them.

“Please no kissing.” Teddy said, both man laughed, only for Harry to pulls Teddy into a hug.


End file.
